Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a load control system for controlling the amount of power delivered to an electrical load, and more particularly, to a gateway or bridge device for a load control system.
Description of the Related Art
Home automation systems, which have become increasing popular, may be used by homeowners to integrate and control multiple electrical and/or electronic devices in their house. For example, a homeowner may connect appliances, lights, blinds, thermostats, cable or satellite boxes, security systems, telecommunication systems, and the like to each other via a wireless network. The homeowner may control these devices using a controller or user interface provided via a phone, a tablet, a computer, and the like directly connected to the network or remotely connected via the Internet. These devices may communicate with each other and the controller to, for example, improve their efficiency, their convenience, and/or their usability.
Many home automation systems require a gateway or bridge device to connect the wireless network to the Internet. For example, if the wireless network uses a different protocol than an Internet protocol (IP), the gateway device may convert digital messages between the two protocols. The gateway device may comprise two radio-frequency (RF) communication circuits for communicating digital messages via the wireless network and for communicating IP messages via the Internet (e.g., using Wi-Fi technology). In addition, the gateway device may comprise one or more electrical connectors, such as Ethernet connectors, to allow the gateway device to communicate digital messages via the Internet on a wired digital communication link (e.g., an Ethernet link).
While a gateway device is an important component of the home automation system, a user of the home automation system typically does not often physically interact with the gateway device. Therefore, it is desirable to make the gateway device small so that the gateway device does not take up much space in the user's home. It is also desirable for the gateway device to have an attractive appearance so that the gateway device does not become an eyesore in the user's home.